Tangled
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: (Re-post) Matt breaks up with Tai, and Tai hatches a plan with Izzy to get him back. Little does he know, that Izzy secretly loves him, and has a plan of his own.
1. Chapter 1

This is my favorite story I ever wrote. Besides being a good story, I met my boyfriend because of this story, and we've been together for almost 5 years now. So it really was a hard decision to take it down, but I just decided there were certain parts I didn't want to be on here anymore. If anyone knows the site Y! Gallery, the full unedited fic is there, but they are good about not letting minors in.

I have kept the M rating though, to be safe. Although the actual scenes are gone, there are references to them.

I Do not own Digimon.

xXxXxXxXx

Tai was looking down, trying not to cry. He always thought that he and Matt would last forever. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why did he want to destroy what they had?

"Yama..." Tai said trying not to cry. "Why? Why do you want to throw this away?"

Matt was also trying not to cry. "It's for the best Tai, it really is. I've been so busy with my band, and you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who can be there for you."

"Shouldn't that be up to me? Shouldn't I be able to decide for myself what I want? I am happy for the times we do get to spend together! Yeah I miss you when I don't get to see you, but I'll survive, knowing your there for me!"

"And when was the last time we had a chance to do anything together?"

Tai started to speak, but then he realized that it had been at least a month.

"Thats not the point!" Tai finally managed to say. "The point is I love you damn it and I want to live my life with you? So what if I don't see you everyday other than in the halls at school? It doesn't change how I feel!"

"Tai... I know that your going to be hurting because of me, and I hate that but... I think in the long run its better, than the pain of you waiting for me everyday."

"But Matt, I can live with that!"

Matt shook his head. "I have made up my mind. It's over. I'm sorry."

With that Matt turned and left Tai's bedroom, and quietly exited his apartment. He wasn't a crier generally, but he couldn't help it. And neither could Tai. But Matt believed it was for the best.

x

Izzy as usual sat on his computer, playing a game. It was a simple looking game, yet he somehow became addicted to it. It was something to do, to keep his mind away from where it always wanted to be. Tai. He had feelings for Tai, had since he first met him. But he knew that what he and Matt had was special, and Izzy really was happy that Tai was happy, but still... he couldn't help but be a little jealous every now and then.

He and Tai were best friends. When Tai wasn't with Matt, he was with him. They hung out a lot together. That meant a lot to Izzy. It meant he was important to Tai, even if not in that way. Izzy made sure he would never let it slip how he felt. Izzy never even told Tai he was gay.

As he finally won the game he had been playing for so long, His cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the ID to see it was Tai.

"Hey Tai! What's going on? I thought you and Matt were-" He stopped, as he heard crying over the phone.

"Izzy... Can you come over?"

"Of course I can Tai, but are you okay?"

"Not really." Tai said sadly. "Please come."

"I'll be there in a nanosecond. Hang in there Tai."

"Thanks Izzy."

Izzy hated it when Tai was down. When he was down, so was he. He made his way to his apartment, on his way he picked up a snack he knew Tai would enjoy. When he got there he knocked on the door. When Tai opened the door, he threw his arms around Izzy.

"Thanks for coming." He said between sobs.

Izzy held Tai tightly, comforting him.

"Anything for you."

x

Tai told Izzy the whole story, everything that had happened. Izzy couldn't believe his ears.

"But you said you would wait for him! Why would he pass that up?"

"I don't know. Thanks for coming over. Since my parents are out of town, I just didn't want to be alone."

Izzy nodded. "I'm very glad I could help you Tai."

Tai smiled a little bit. Having Izzy around always helped him.

"Hey Tai, want me to order a Pizza or something?"

"Nah, I dont think I could eat. Lets just sit on the couch and watch TV."

"Okay."

x

Tai never really was looking at the screen, he was just thinking about Matt, how he lost him.

"I have to get him back, Izzy."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I... Don't know yet. But for now, thanks for always being here for me."

Izzy hugged him, and in that moment, Tai fell asleep. Izzy leaned back, but Tai ended up laying on him. Even though he was a little crushed, he was happy to be in the situation. He was pretty close to Tai.

After Tai fell asleep, Izzy stayed there watching him for a while, just staring at the beauty that was Tai. Izzy smiled to himself, really enjoying the moment, but it was interrupted when he heard the door open, and he knew Tai's parents were home. His parents knew Tai was gay, and knew all about Matt, but Izzy did not want to be found in this position, so he pushed Tai up, hoping he would wake up. Instead, Tai fell on the floor. It wasn't a bad fall, he didn't hurt himself, but with the impact Tai jumped up and was startled, tripped, and fell over on Izzy, their lips locking. Izzy enjoyed it for a moment, but then Tai jumped off him.

"I'm so sorry Izzy! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Izzy was still a little stunned. "It's okay, really."

"No, I'm sorry, you don't even like guys, that could not have been fun for you."

Izzy scrambled to think of what to say, but he knew this wasn't the time to out himself.

"Well, It's not like it was on purpose. It's fine really."

Tai smiled a little. "Thanks for understanding."

x

Tai told his parent's what had happened. They were not very happy with Matt, to say the least.

"Why did he leave you when you obviously would wait for you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

Tai shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Me neither." Izzy said. He had his arm around him comforting him.

Mrs. Kamiya switched from an angry expression to a small smile.

"I bet there is someone better out there for you."

Tai was staring at the carpet, so he didn't see her wink at Izzy. She had been seeing the way Izzy had been comforting her son, and couldn't help but think there was something there. Izzy blushed at the wink, and removed his arm.

"Uh..." Izzy started. "It's getting late, I should probably get going."

Tai looked up sad. "Your leaving?"

"Well I would stay but I don't have my uniform with me for school tomorrow."

"Oh... School... Right..."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? I'll walk with you to school, and we can talk."

Tai smiled. "Thanks Izzy." And after that, Izzy left.

After leaving, Mrs. Kamiya sat beside Tai and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry that he did this to you Tai."

"Me too." Was all he could say.

"Maybe you will find a better love soon though..."

Tai looked questioning at his mother. "What are you talking about?"

"Izzy seemed to be doing everything he could to comfort you. I think he likes you. And you would make a cuite couple..."

Tai shook his head. "Izzy is my best friend, besides that he's straight. He was just being a good friend, comforting me like that."

Then an idea struck Tai.

"But... you think we really look cute together?"

"Yes! Very cute!"

x

The next morning, Izzy got up and ready for school. As he was, he couldn't help think about that kiss.

"Even though it wasn't a kiss-kiss..." Izzy said to himself. "Just the touching of his lips... it was amazing."

He left the house heading toward Tai's building. He managed to wipe the smile off his face from the kiss, as he got closer, expecting to see Tai looking very down. What he saw was very surprising.

"Hey Izzy!" Tai yelled, he was waving and smiling like they were on their way to a party. Izzy blinked.

"Hey Tai. Wasn't expecting you to be so happy this morning."

"Well, I kind of need a favor, Izzy."

"Oh?" Izzy raised his eyebrows.

"Izzy, will you go out with me?"

Izzy had no idea what to say. He was sure that he wasn't outright asking him out, he wasn't that lucky. Though he did have a tad bit of hope.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Listen Izzy, I know your straight, but I have an idea to get Matt back."

And there goes that little bit of hope he had. It still was about Matt.

"I don't get it."

Tai reached in his pocket and pulled out two concert tickets.

"The blue wolves are having their first concert in a month, and before that month, I would like to act like we are in love, act like I was never sad at all over him, and on the night of the concert, we sit in the front row, where he will have to look at us all night, and then, he will want me back, because he will see how great we are together! I think this could really work. Are you in?"

Izzy thought about it. He did want Tai to be happy more than anything, and he could help him get his man back. On the other hand, It would be a month getting very close to Tai. Maybe somewhere along the line Izzy could tell him how he felt. Maybe this could be the chance Izzy had been waiting for. But for the moment, he didn't want to seem too eager.

"I don't know Tai, your asking me for a lot."

"I know Izzy, but I'd do anything to return the favor. Your my only chance. PLEASE?"

Izzy smiled, and mentally thanked Tai for saying it that desperately.

"Okay Tai, you win. I will go out with you."

Tai hugged him.

"Thank you Izzy, and don't worry, I won't ask you to kiss me or anything."

Izzy's eyes went wide. He wanted that.

"But! Were supposed to be going out! It would be suspicious if we never kissed!"

Tai looked puzzled. "I thought you would be disgusted by that."

"It will be okay Tai, we have to make it believable. We will have to kiss, go on dates, be seen in public..."

"Wow, your sure on board with this, Izzy."

"Well we have to make sure we sell this well!"

Tai nodded. "Lets get to school, boyfriend."

Izzy smiled, and they were off.

Tai though about the plan that he had, and thought it was foolproof, that Matt would be his again. Meanwhile, Izzy had plans of his own, to make Tai his.

xXxXxXxXx

TBC

(Will upload the rest today or in the next couple days)


	2. Chapter 2

As they got closer to the school, Tai looked at Izzy questioningly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Izzy smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine with this. But we should walk in with our arms around each other, maybe stop every few seconds to hug and possibly make out..."

Tai blushed hard, and blinked. "You're... really okay with this Izzy?"

Izzy almost smacked himself. He was being over enthusiastic about this. For now, he had to act like he didn't want this.

"Well if I'm doing this, I don't want it to be for nothing, I want it to work. What better way to make him jealous?"

Tai smiled. "Good point Izzy, let's go for it!"

"One other thing Tai." Tai looked at Izzy questioningly. "We shouldn't tell anyone else about our plan, we should make it seem like were a genuine couple. We don't want the plan to get back to Matt, and you know how Davis talks."

"That's a good point, Izzy. What's our story then?"

"Say I've loved you for years, but you were taken, and when you and Matt broke up, you called me over to talk, just like you really did, and that's where I told you how I felt."

Tai smiled. "Wow, your really going all out! Your a great friend for that."

Izzy blushed and nodded. It felt really good saying that out loud to Tai, but he also knew that Tai was taking it with the grain of salt. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

They walked up the steps to the school with their arms around each other and walked into the school. Upon entering, they both saw Matt standing at Tai's locker, probably wanting to see how he was, but he certainly wasn't expecting this. They kept walking, and Tai whispered "Keep smiling."

Tai kept looking at Izzy smiling, until he almost got to his locker. There he jumped in fake surprise.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" He said, still smiling.

Matt was almost too stunned to move, but he finally managed.

"I... uh... wanted to see how you were doing..." Matt trailed off, looking at Izzy, who was still smiling, as Tai asked.

"Well it's true that when you broke up with me I was devastated." Tai said, "But, I called Izzy over for comfort, and he admitted to me that he has always loved me! So, we're going out!"

Matt got an extremely sad look on his face. He almost looked like he was going to cry. Tai and Izzy both felt a little guilty about this, but they kept the act up. Tai looked at Izzy and smiled, putting his hand on Izzy's face.

"You are so cute, Mr. Izumi!" Without warning, Tai leaned in and kissed Izzy passionately. Izzy took advantage of the moment and kissed passionately back. He couldn't help thinking 'this is me and Tai's first kiss!'

Matt turned and ran away. After a few seconds, Tai and Izzy left the kiss. Tai whispered to him.

"Good job Izzy, you really made it seem real." Izzy smiled. "And... Good kiss."

Izzy blushed hard at that. "Thanks. But I feel a little bad for Matt."

Tai nodded. "I do too, but hopefully he will quickly come to me and take me back."

After gathering their books, they headed to the cafeteria. They were early enough to get breakfast. As they entered, they saw most of the rest of the Digidestend.

"Okay Tai," Izzy whispered. "We need to do this and make it real."

Tai nodded and they walked forward, arms around each other."

"Hey guys!" Tai said cheerily. Davis, Ken, T.K., Kari, Sora and Joe sat at the table. All of them had a look of shock on their faces.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Well, me and Matt broke up-"

"Yeah, I know that. Matt called me when it was over for comfort. I mean, what is going on with you and Izzy?"

Tai smiled, keeping up the act, he nuzzled Izzy's head under his chin. After all, Izzy was shorter than him.

"Well just like Matt, I needed comfort. So I called him. And when he saw how upset I was, he told me that he has been in love with me for years! When I found that out I realized I had some feelings too! And here we are!"

"Thats great dude!" Davis jumped up, about to hug Tai, but was stopped by Sora.

"No it's not! I'm sure your making Matt feel horrible right now, like he didn't mean that much to you to even take a week or two to get over it?"

This made Tai a bit pissed off. "Maybe he should have thought about that before HE broke up with ME!"

"It's not like he wanted to hurt you Tai!"

"Well if he really loved me we could have worked out what was wrong. It really wasn't a big deal to start with."

Sora sat down, mouth closed, and returned to eating her food. Everyone could tell she was pissed.

Tai put his arm around Izzy. "Sorry about that." he said.

"It's okay Tai." He smiled at him. Everyone else, besides Sora and TK (who was worried about his brother) started cheering happily. They were about to ask questions but the bell rang. There celebration would have to wait till lunch, as none of the classes they had, were they all in together.

As they exited the cafeteria, Tai kissed Izzy one last time parting ways. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had to get Tai to himself. Just had to.

First period was Study Hall for Izzy, and he shared that with Joe. He was very happy for this, because he trusted Joe with his life. He knew he could keep secrets, he'd kept them all before.

He walked over to Joe smiling. Joe returned the smile. "I see you finally told him! Good for you! I'm glad it worked out."

Izzy sighed losing the smile a little. "Not quite Joe. I need you to keep another secret for me."

Joe blinked. "You didn't use your genius to make a mind control device on Tai did you?"

Izzy chuckled. "No, nothing like that. We are 'together' out of Tai's free will."

"So when you say 'together'..."

"Okay, here's what happened."

Izzy continued to tell Joe the events of the evening, and the events of that morning that followed. After he was done, Joe put his hands on his chin, signifying he was thinking.

"This is pretty risky, Izzy." He nodded, showing he understood. "I mean it could work out in your favor, but if Tai finds out this was your plan, he may be pissed for you using him."

Izzy nodded. "That's where the rest of the plan comes in. I'm going to see how it goes, and if things don't seem like they would work out, I won't tell him."

"Will you be okay with that?"

"It would kill me, but at least he would still be my friend."

Joe smiled and nodded. "I understand, but, I need to warn you about something too."

Izzy blinked. "What?"

"I know the real reason Matt broke up with Tai."

Izzy's eyes went wide. "Why?"

"Promise you wont tell?" Izzy nodded, and Joe leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Izzy couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe this was happening to Tai, but it just might work to his advantage...

XxXxXxXx

Izzy walked closer to the cafeteria. He stood at the corner entrance looking at Tai standing in line smiling. He knew this secret would devastate him, but he had promised to keep it to himself, so he finally decided he might as well use the situation to his advantage.

He walked up to Tai in line.

"Hey sexy." Izzy said, as he put his arm around him from behind. Tai laughed.

"Your the sexy one."

Izzy blushed hard. It took him a second to relize that Tai most likely wasn't being serious.

They got their food and sat down with the rest of the digi-destined, but Matt and Sora were at a different table.

"Why is Matt sitting over there?"

Davis shrugged. "I think he's jealous that your so happy without him. And Sora is keeping him company."

Tai made a face. "I don't understand what his problem is. He was the one who broke up with me. Did he just want me to sit around and mope forever that I lost him?"

"I agree, I think it's selfish for him to feel that way." Davis added, but then Ken spoke up.

"You know, me and Davis are together. Davis, if you broke up with me, and a day later you saw me happy with someone else, you mean you wouldn't be sad that I got over you that quickly?"

As usual, Davis couldn't take a serious conversation.

"We'll I'm never dumping you so I'll never know!" Ken shook his head and looked back at Tai and Izzy. He noticed that Izzy looked a little guilty. He couldn't figure out why. Tai on the other hand looked as bouncy as always.

"So Izzy, ready to go on our date tonight?" Tai asked Izzy. Izzy blushed hard.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"I heard there is a computer convention in town, I figured I'd take you there."

Izzy blinked. Tai was taking him where?

"But you hate computers, why would you want to go there?"

Tai smiled. "Because you do. And I want to make you happy."

Izzy blushed, and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you Tai."

x x x x

That night Izzy half expected Tai to say: "We're not really going, I just wanted it to sound good."

But much to Izzy's surprise, they actually went. After that, they went out to dinner at a nice place, and Izzy almost forgot it was fake. Tai was acting like a perfect boyfriend. When Tai was driving him home, he decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Tai... I was just curious... why you were so enthusiastic about this while none of our friends are around?"

Tai frowned. "I'm sorry Izzy, I must have made you uncomfortable."

"No no!" Izzy said. "In all honesty, this was the greatest night of my life. I'm just saying that if I were you, just trying to get back at my ex, I would say 'were out of school now, so we don't have to act.' You know?"

Tai nodded and smiled. "But the way I see it, your my best friend, and your doing this amazing favor for me. I figure, if your doing it, you might as well get some stuff out of it, like going to your convention, and out to dinner. I'm glad I could make you happy tonight, and that this isn't pure torture for you."

Izzy blushed. He really wanted to say, "We could be watching paint dry, as long as I was with you, I wouldn't care.", But he knew he couldn't say that.

They got to Izzy's apartment building, and Izzy started to get out of the car, but Tai stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Izzy blinked at Tai's question.

"I'm getting out of the car?"

Tai shook his head. "Just sit there."

Tai then got out of the car and ran around to the other side and opened the door for Izzy, and held out his hand to help him out. Izzy blushed and took his hand. Tai walked Izzy to the door. Just like a real date.

They stopped, and looked into each others eyes, and smiled.

"I'm glad you are having such a great time."

Izzy blushed. He was considering telling him the truth, but then right then, a car pulled up. Both of them could see it was Matt. Tai grabbed a hold of Izzy and gave him a huge kiss. The way they were faced, Tai couldn't see Matt, but Izzy could, and Izzy could see sadness in Matt's eyes. Matt pulled away, and Tai ended the kiss.

"Sorry about that Izzy."

Izzy nodded sadly, as he realized that he hadn't kissed him because he wanted to, but because he wanted to make Matt jealous.

x

Tai and Izzy kept up the charade all week, and everything was going perfect. On Friday Tai asked Izzy to sleep over. He asked on the way to school so they were alone.

"Want to sleep over tonight Izzy? We'll tell everyone It's a date thing, where we will watch movies, play games, talk, where in reality we will... well, be doing all those same things except, as friends!"

Izzy smiled, he was happy that for once Tai wanted to spend time with Izzy for him, and not for revenge.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! But what about your parents?"

"Well, hehe, they think we really are dating and fine with it so... they are going to my grandparents for the night."

Izzy blushed as to what that implied.

"Well I will definitely be there."

x

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay re-uploading this, will upload the rest soon!

xXxXxXx

Just like Tai had said, they told everyone at school they were having a romantic evening at home that night. Word got to Matt and he seemed even odder than usual. Later in the day, Matt saw Izzy in the hallway and handed him a note. It said "Please meet me after school, out front." Izzy stared at the paper, unsure what to do.

As the final bell rang, and Izzy made his way to his locker, Tai was waiting there, just like he had been all week. He greeted Izzy with a smile and a kiss, just like always.

"Hey Izzy, ready for tonight?" Izzy smiled at the thought, but then quickly lost it again.

"Tai... I am very excited but, I have an issue at the moment."

Tai looked concerned, and Izzy held up the note. Tai looked confused.

"He's been avoiding me like the plague and now he wants to talk to you? What's up with that?"

Izzy shook his head. "I have no idea, Should I meet him?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah, see what he wants, but make sure you keep it up that me and you are extremely happy. Don't falter on that. I'll see you tonight at my house."

Izzy nodded and went to go wait on Matt. He felt a little guilty knowing the truth of the situation, why Matt really broke up with him. And besides that, even if there was any chance of getting back together, he knew that this conversation was only going to push Matt farther away. Izzy stood there as the last of the students flowed out, and finally Matt showed up.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me... I know it's awkward..." It was clear he was uncomfortable.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah... what can I do for you?"

Matt looked at Izzy with sadness in his eyes. "Are you and Tai really happy together?"

Izzy felt extreme guilt for the lie he was about to tell.

"Yeah, we really are. He came to me and told me how you broke his heart, and I just couldn't stand to see him in so much pain, so I told him how much I've loved him for all these years."

Matt looked at he ground. "Will you do me a favor then?"

Izzy blinked. "Sure, what?"

"Will you... Take care of Tai? Make sure he's happy."

Izzy nodded and smiled. He was happy that he could be honest about his response to that.

"Matt, I've watched you and Tai together for years. I know how happy you guys were together. I don't think It will be able to ever fill your shoes, but I have to try. I have to make him happy."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Izzy smiled wide. "I love him with all of my heart. I will do whatever it takes to make him happy."

Matt smiled. "Take care of him, okay? If not, you'll have to answer to me."

Izzy nodded, still smiling. He had been honest with Matt about that at least. He would do anything.

"Well I better get going." Matt said. "Take care of him."

"Matt wait." Izzy couldn't stop himself. He had to clear the air. "I... know that real reason you broke up with him."

Matt's eyes went wide. "What... I mean... who told you? Does Tai know?"

"Tai has no idea. As for who told me... I don't want to say, lets just say only two people know besides me. Sora, and the one person she told. But don't worry, this person is very reliable when it comes to secret keeping. He only told me because of my relationship with Tai, thought I should know."

Matt nodded. "So... yeah."

Izzy looked downward not really knowing what to say. "I'm really sorry that this happened to you. I know it has to be difficult."

Matt nodded. "Just do me a favor okay?"

"Sure Matt. Name it."

"Don't tell Tai."

Izzy nodded. On one hand he would feel bad keeping the secret, but then again, not telling Tai would possibly give him more of a chance.

x

Izzy reached Tai's apartment building with a backpack full of games and clothes for the night they were going to have. He brought extra in case he ended up spending the weekend. Knocked on the door, and Tai answered with a smile. "Hey Izzy, come on in!"

Izzy walked in to see Pizza on the table, and games on the floor. It really felt like a friendly Friday night.

"So... What did Matt say?"

Or maybe not.

Izzy looked at Tai, unsure how to say it. "He said... he wanted me to take care of you. Or else."

Tai smiled. "I'll get him, just wait! Anyway, lets eat some Pizza and watch a movie, after that we can play some games!"

Izzy nodded, though he couldn't understand why he wasn't more concerned about what Matt said. But he shrugged and when to get his Pizza.

"What movie did you get?"

"Hancock."

"Alright! I've been wanting to see that."

x

They watched the movie, and ate Pizza. After a while into the movie, Izzy ended up putting his head on Tai's shoulder. When it was over, Tai looked at Izzy.

"Are you getting tired already?" Izzy shook his head.

"No! Just getting... comfortable..."

Tai nodded. "Okay. Hey Izzy, I wanted to tell you that... I feel really bad for dragging you into this. I mean, you don't even like guys! Then on top of that, your not only kissing a guy, but me, your best friend. I'm really sorry."

Izzy thought about it in his head, and decided it was time he at least told Tai part of the truth...

"Tai... I have a confession."

Tai looked a tad nervous. "Yeah Izzy?"

"Well... the truth is... I do like guys..."

Tai blinked. "And you never shared this with your best friend?"

Tai didn't sound angry, but not really happy at the same time.

"Well it wasn't a big deal until now. You were with Matt, and no one was interested in me, so it didn't matter. Besides that, I don't know what my parents will say."

Tai nodded. "That I totality understand. At least I don't feel so bad for kissing you."

"Yeah, so, Don't feel bad. Are you ready for Mario Kart?"

Tai nodded, still possessing the information. They started the race, and apparently Tai didn't want to let the topic go.

"So, who do you think is attractive?"

Izzy blushed hard.

"Come on Izzy, were friends! We can talk about this!"

"Well... its not ALL about looks Tai... Look at Fabio."

"Who?"

Izzy chuckled. "He was this really super hot model in America in the 90's. It was amazing how hot he was. But it turns out, he was a total jerk. I don't know about you, but I would rather be with a nice ugly guy, than a hot jerk."

Tai nodded. He couldn't help think about Matt. He was hot, but it turned out he was a jerk.

They finished their race, Izzy had won, as usual.

"Good job Izzy! You da mon!" Izzy blushed smiling.

"Now that that's over... I want to see this Fabio. Let's go look him up on the Internet!"

"Uh, okay..."

Izzy followed him into the room where the computer was. It was already on, and they just had to go to google and search for him. When they finally got there, Tai couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow... he is very hot."

Izzy giggled. "I told you!"

Tai just stared at the screen. After a minute or two, Izzy couldn't help but notice...

Izzy smiled evilly. "I can see your really enjoying it."

Tai looked down and covered himself up.

"Shit! Sorry Izzy."

"It's fine."

"It's just... you know, me and Matt have been apart for about a week now, and we hadn't done anything in a month."

Izzy blinked. "Wow, that is a long time."

"Yeah, so... I'll just click off the pic and I'll think of something else to make this go away."

"No wait!" Izzy yelled. Tai looked at him questioningly. "What if um..." He blushed hard trying to get the nerve to say it. "What if... I took care of it?"

Tai's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

Izzy's mind raced quickly, and thought of a good cover.

"I am your 'boyfriend' after all. Wouldn't it be great if we didn't have to lie about doing stuff tonight?"

Tai nodded. "But... are you sure you really want to?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't."

x

"You what?" Izzy winced at Joe's reaction. It was Monday morning, study hall, and he was catching Joe up on the weekend.

"Yeah I know it was pretty stupid..."

"Yeah a little. He was just horny and still thinking of Matt! Pretty much all that you've accomplished is letting him know that while your in this situation you can get him off, WHILE he's still thinking of someone else."

Izzy hung his head.

"I know I get it okay? I did a really stupid thing. Can you just help me figure out what to do now?"

Joe giggled. "I thought you were the genius here."

"Not when it comes to love! I have not a clue."

"It is pretty complicated, thats for sure. Maybe you should just start talking, when your alone about all the fun you guys have had over the years?"

Izzy thought about that. That did seem like a good idea, they did have a lot of fun together.

"Thanks Izzy, that just might work."

"So..." Joe asked. "...What was it like?"

Izzy raised his eyebrow, hoping he wasn't asking what he thought.

"What?"

"You know, the thing you did for Tai."

Izzy blushed and turned away.

"It was amazing... to know he felt that way because of me, that I was making him feel that way... it was the greatest feeling."

Joe smiled. "I hope he can figure it out soon. He would be an idiot to pass you up."

Izzy smiled. "Thanks Joe."

"Oh Izzy, one more thing."

Izzy blinked, and then blushed, when he saw Joe was pulling a condom out of his pocket.

"If that were to happen... Be safe okay?"

Izzy nodded. Good old reliable Joe.

x

The next day, Tuesday morning, he went to meet Tai, and saw he wasn't there.

"Thats odd." Izzy thought to himself.

When he got to school, he saw Kari, and asked her about it.

"Oh, he is sick today with a cold. Kind of surprised he didn't tell you."

"Yeah... me too."

x

After school, Izzy decided that this might be the chance Joe was talking about. He went to the store and bought Tai soup, tea, and medicine, and went to his house.

He knocked on the door, and Tai's mom came to the door.

"Hey Izzy. Your here to check on your boyfriend?"

Izzy blushed. It seemed a tad weird to him that Tai's mom was so open and fine with who he was.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh just a cold. Won't you come in?"

Izzy nodded and walked in. "Is he in his room?"

His mom nodded, and Izzy walked down the hallway. He opened the door to see Tai laying there asleep, looking very peaceful. Izzy smiled and watched him. That was ruined, however, when Tai suddenly went into a coughing fit. After it was done, Tai opened his eyes, surprised.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?"

Izzy smiled. "I came here to check on my boyfriend!"

Tai frowned. "Hey, its not like anyone is around that can here us, or even knows your here. You didn't need to come."

Izzy got a little pissed at this.

"So since your sick your best friend shouldn't give a damn about you? Just because no ones around?"

Tai blinked. He had never seen Izzy loose it like this before.

"I'm sorry Izzy I just meant..."

"I know what you meant! My name isn't Matt Ishida so you don't give a fuck!"

Tai really couldn't believe that Izzy was reacting like this.

"Of course I care Izzy you are my best friend after all. It's just..."

"Yes I fucking know already! I'm not Matt so all you want is the supportive friend who blows you!"

Tai's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and if Izzy wouldn't have been so pissed, he would have been stunned too. Izzy sat down the bag. He would have thrown it down but as mad as he was, he didn't want to spill the soup.

"Theres some fucking soup, and some medicine. Though they are only from me, not from Matt, so I'm not sure you want them."

Izzy turned around and stomped out of the room, and out of the building.

When he got halfway home he realized how stupid it was. He hung his head as he thought he might have ruined his chance.

x

Back in Tai's room, Tai started to feel really guilty. Maybe this whole thing had been a bad idea. He never wanted to hurt Izzy. That was for sure.

Tai reached down and picked up the bag. He saw the soup, broccoli and cheese, his favorite. He smiled. Izzy sure knew how to please him.

As he picked up the bag, he saw a note underneath it. He opened it up, and read what it said.

"Dear Tai,

I hate that your sick. I really hope you get better soon.

I hope you know how much you mean to me. Your the greatest friend I have ever had, and I don't know what I would do without you.

Rest up, and feel better.

Yours, Izzy."

Tai blinked at the note. He felt really bad now for what he said. He knew he had to apologize.

He read the letter again and started to think about how much Izzy meant to him. He was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. He couldn't lose him now. He had to make this right.

He picked up his phone and called his friend. But there was no answer. So he left a message.

"Izzy, I just read your note... I'm REALLY sorry for what I said to you... I hope you can forgive me. Your the greatest friend I could ever ask for. Please call me back. I love you Izzy."

x

Izzy saw Tai's number appear on his phone and didn't answer it. However when he saw that he left a message he picked it up and listened to it. When it was over, all the anger melted away.

"He said he loved me! I know he meant it as a friend but... just to hear those words from his lips..."

He smiled and called him back.

x x x

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy called back and talked to Tai for a while about it. Izzy laid on his bed talking to him, with his cat, Felix on his chest. Izzy smiled at the cat petting it. Besides Joe, Felix was always there for him, and he was sure Felix wanted him to be with Tai too.

"How was the soup?" Izzy asked.

"It was delicious! You know just how to make me happy!"

Izzy smiled. "I'm glad. Hopefully it will help you feel better."

Felix purred as Izzy pet him.

"Hey Izzy..." Tai said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry I asked you to get into this... It wasn't really fair of me... and I don't want to mess up the friendship. So... maybe we should just forget this whole thing."

Izzy felt his heart sink. He clutched onto Felix for comfort.

"Tai, you're not hurting the friendship."

"Look at what just happened tonight. It's not good. I care about you too much to let this hurt us."

Izzy blinked at what he just said.

"Tai, I care about you SO much you would not believe. All I want is you to be happy, so we need to keep this up."

"Are you positive Izzy?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Izzy, I wanna tell you something, and I don't want you to feel awkward. But... your the best friend I've ever had. I love you man."

Izzy was glad they weren't face to face. He was a new shade of red. He couldn't believe he was getting ready to say this.

"I love you too Tai. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Be on your computer 24/7." Tai commented with a laugh. Izzy rolled his eyes. Tai really can't take anything seriously. But he had to admit, Tai was probably right.

"Yeah, that's probably true Tai. Well I better let you go. I take it you won't be at school tomorrow?"

"I doubt it. See you soon though."

"Yeah, Feel better."

"Thanks, Bye."

After Tai hung up, he whispered into the phone, "Ai Shiteru."

Izzy hung up the phone and continued to cuddle Felix, thinking about Tai.

x

Tai remained home from school the next few days. Izzy visited him every night bringing him soup and his missed homework. The digidestined asked how he was and he would tell them. When Tai and Izzy were together at night they talked and joked, and Izzy always made sure he was comfortable. On Friday Izzy went over to see him, but much to his surprise, he was feeling better, and moving around.

"Hey Izzy! I feel much better! Thank you so much for all your help."

Izzy blushed hard. "What are boyfriends for?"

Tai smirked. "Which is why I am now going to be a good boyfriend back to you!"

Izzy blinked. "Huh?"

"Well tonight, I'm taking you out on a 'date' tonight, to say thank you for everything you've done for me!"

Izzy smiled wide. "Okay. Where are we going?"

x

Tai took Izzy out for a very nice evening. They went to dinner, went to see a movie, and then went putt putt golfing. After a night of fun, on the way home they ended up in the park talking. Laying on the grass, looking at the full moon, and the stars.

Tai noticed Izzy fumbling around beside him.

"Whats wrong?"

"I cant get my head comfortable, I think there is a rock in the ground or something."

Without saying a word, Tai laid down his arm and picked up Izzy's head, laying it on his chest.

Izzy couldn't believe what Tai had just done. Izzy looked up at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Tai smiled.

"Well my boyfriend is uncomfortable, I decided its my job to make him as comfortable as possible."

Izzy blushed hard. He was in heaven at that moment. He had heard Tai call him his boyfriend, and he was cuddling the guy he secretly loved. It was too perfect.

Tai realized in that moment how cute he was, and just kissed him.

Izzy was surprised but happily kisses back.

Tai then cuddled with Izzy right there in the park, and they both fell asleep.

x

Izzy was awakened soon after by someone whispering his name. Izzy opened his eyes to find himself not on the hard ground they were on before, but on a bed. He looked up at Tai.

"How did we get here?"

"I carried you."

Izzy blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I woke up, and I saw you laying there peacefully, so I just picked you up and carried you back here."

Izzy blushed as he imagined Tai carrying him through the streets. Then he smiled wide.

"Thank you Tai. You were so sweet for doing that."

Tai smiled as he tucked Izzy in.

"Did you ever do this for Matt?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Actually, Matt didn't let me touch him much. He was weird like that."

Izzy blinked. "But you had sex right?"

"Yeah... but when we weren't doing that, he wasn't a touchy feeling person. Made me sad actually. I always wanted to though. Tonight was kind of a dream come true. Had a romantic evening, cuddling in the park, and now, carrying you home. This was the greatest night ever. Thank you Izzy."

"Th-thank you Tai."

Tai kissed Izzy's forehead, and laid down next to him.

"Goodnight Izzy."

x

Izzy had a dream that night that Tai finally found out Matt's secret.

"How could you do this to me Matt? Why the fuck couldn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well you hurt, not only me, but Izzy as well!"

"Hey, that's not my fault, it was your idiotic plan!"

"But he wanted to help, he had no idea the truth!"

"Bull shit, I told him!"

Tai blinked.

"What?"

"I told him. He knew I loved Sora."

Tai looked at Izzy, with anger and disappointment.

"Why... didn't you tell me?"

"Because... I LOVE YOU TAI!"

"And what? Lying to me is a good way to show that?"

"No! It was a mistake, I just wanted to... try and make you... fall in love with me."

Tai was quiet for a moment. Then he looked back at Izzy.

"After all we've been through, there is a chance we could have been great together... but not with lying... not only have you not won me over, but lost me as a friend. Goodbye Izzy."

x

Izzy woke up panting. He couldn't let that happen. He had to tell Tai. But it was morning, and he could see that Tai was gone.

x

Izzy went and looked for Joe for advice. He was sitting at a coffee place with headphones on.

"Hey Izzy, It's funny you came here. Tai was just here."

"He was? What did he say?"

"He said he was worried he was hurting you. And I thought about it. I thought about what Matt did to him, what he's doing to you, and what your doing to him. It's a big tangled mess."

"Yeah, that does sound about right."

Joe handed Izzy a CD.

"This is a great CD by an American band."

"Maroon 5?"

"Yes. Go home and listen to track number 5. I gave the same CD to Tai. Think about the situation your in."

"You didn't tell him that I was using him too did you?"

"Of course not, but trust me, from Tai's point of view, this will make sense too."

x

Izzy returned home and put in the CD. The words of the song really did have an impact.

I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be okay to show  
My face 'round here  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful

x

At Tai's house at the exact same time, he was listening to the words, thinking about what he must be putting Izzy through.

Your just innocent  
A helpless victim of a spider's web  
And I'm an insect  
Goin' after anything that I can get

So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back

Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful

And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
strung you along  
I'm ashamed of myself  
I don't know how I got so Tangled.

Tai turned off the CD and started back to Izzy's house.

x

Izzy picked up his cell phone and dialed Tai's number, he waited for Tai to answer, but he never did. So he left a message.

"Tai, I really need to talk to you, can you please come over soon? Bye."

Right as Izzy hung up the phone, there was a knock on the door. Izzy ran to answer it, and he saw Tai was on the other side. He opened the door. Tai looked a little sad.

"Izzy, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

Tai flinched, not expecting him to say that.

"I need to go first."

"Tai-"

"No Izzy, please let me go first."

Izzy nodded, a bit nervous, and sat down on the couch.

"I realized something today Izzy. I really cannot do this to you anymore. You are putting your whole life on hold just for me to make someone else jealous? I won't do it to you anymore, okay? It's over. Tomorrow at school, I can tell everyone else the truth. I'm so sorry Izzy."

Izzy moved a little bit closer to Tai.

"What if you didn't?"

Tai looked a little stunned. "What?"

"Tai, there is something I need to tell you."

"You hate me for putting you through this?"

"No. I love you."

"I mean of course you hate me, after all this time I've been selfishly- …what?"

"I love you Tai. I've loved you for a long time... and you've been with Matt, I've just tried to be this supportive friend, but the truth is, I've always been a little jealous. But I was always happy that you were happy. When you first told me that you and Matt broke up, I was just going to wait a little while, for you to heal, and then I would tell you, but you had this idea for you to make Matt jealous and... I kind of thought that maybe by being so close to me, you might start to feel the same way."

Tai looked deep into Izzy eyes.

"I have felt differently."

Izzy blinked. "What?"

"I think I love you... I mean... you love me enough to try and help me get back with my ex? That must be an amazing love, and I want to experience it."

"Really?" Izzy put on a hopeful smile. Tai smiled back.

"Yes. Izzy, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Izzy flew his arms around Tai, and then they kissed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tai and Izzy never told anyone they had been faking, besides Joe. But when they got to school again, everyone noticed they seemed... different. Even more perfect than before.

The only thing anyone could figure out was...

"You had sex!"

Izzy turned red, and Tai got a dirty smirk on his face.

"No no Davis. Nothing like... well... not quite..."

Izzy was now even redder.

Tai noticed this, and squeezed Izzy's hand gently.

"Davis, that is kind of personal. Lets just say that we are very happy." He said that with a big, genuine smile. Izzy was a little surprised.

After school that day Izzy brought it up to Tai.

"Why did you... back off in telling Davis anything? I mean, sorry to say... I know more stories about you and Matt than I wish I did..." It was Tai's turn to blush. "You just seem to be the kind of guy to shout from the rooftops, but you just shut up. I was just wondering why."

Tai smiled and put his arm around Izzy.

"Because Matt was open about that stuff, like I am. You on the other hand, I could tell you were very uncomfortable."

Izzy smiled. "Really? That was all for me?"

"Yup. I want you to be happy."

"I am more happy than I thought I ever would be. Are you happy Tai?"

Tai nodded. "I am very happy."

Izzy didn't mean to get so emotional, but he was very happy about the way things were going. He started crying, happy tears.

Still, Tai frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm crying because I'm so happy."

Tai kissed Izzy passionately, and then after word, caught a tear of Izzy's in his hands.

"Even your tears are beautiful, Izzy. Your tears are like Diamonds."

Izzy blushed.

"But even with it being because your happy, and even if they do look like Diamonds, your diamonds bring me down. I always want to see you smiling."

So Izzy smiled wide.

x

As time grew on, Tai and Izzy got more and more comfortable with each other. Izzy was being more open, and Tai was being more respectful of the times he wanted to withdraw.

Everything was going perfect.

X x x x

A few days later, Tai and Izzy were at Tai's place. No one else at home, just the two of them making out.

-KNOCK-

Tai ignored it, It was Izzy that made him stop.

"The door, Tai?"

Tai just smiled. "Whats the point? You're on this side of the door."

Izzy returned the smile.

"Just go on!"

Tai nodded and went to the door.

"Matt?"

Izzy blinked from the couch, wondering what he wanted, so he walked up behind Tai.

"Hey Tai, hey Izzy. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Izzy? Would you mind if I talked to Tai in private?"

Izzy looked a little nervous, but was about to go.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of him."

Izzy smiled wide at that reaction. Matt got a small smirk too.

"I should have known that you would have reacted that way. You were always protective. It's no offense to Izzy, just kind of personal."

"All the more reason." Tai said. "There's nothing private from him about me."

"Okay then... Tai, I think I am ready to tell you why I broke up with you."

Tai blinked. Izzy got nervous.

"You know Matt, I don't think I really care anymore."

Matt and Izzy almost fell over from surprise.

"What?"

"Well at first, I was shocked and confused, and I desperately wondered why. But then I found out how Izzy felt about me and... I moved on. I don't think I want to know anymore, what I could have done wrong."

"But Tai you-"

"I don't want to know! I'm happy now, here with Izzy."

Matt nodded. "You sure you don't want to know?"

Tai nodded back. "Izzy will tell me whenever I do something wrong."

"But you d-"

"No Matt! I don't want to know!"

Matt turned around and hung his head. "Okay. Goodbye then." And he turned around and left.

Izzy blinked. Though he knew in Tai's mind he was doing a good thing, he knew what Matt was trying to tell him, and he agreed, he needed to know.

"Tai... I think you should have let him talk."

"Why? He was obviously here because he regretted what he did... which means the plan would have worked... except im not in love with him anymore, so what does it matter?"

"What if that's not it though? What if the reason you broke up had nothing to do with you, and your just assuming?"

"But why would it matter?"

"Maybe he feels guilty for what he did." As soon as he said it, Izzy covered his mouth.

"What could he have done to feel bad about?"

Izzy looked away. "I don't know."

"Yes you do! I can tell!"

"But how would I know? It's not like I'm friends with Matt!"

"But what about that time you met him after school?"

Izzy froze. He had completely forgot about that.

"Oh.. Yeah..."

"Tell me Izzy."

"He... Told me not to tell you."

"Izzy, people in relationships don't keep secrets, now what did he tell you?"

Izzy looked down at the floor. He knew it had to come out with it sometime.

"He... realized he's not Gay... He's Bi..."

Tai looked confused. "Okay... But I don't get how that effects us, Bi still means half gay, so why did he have to break up for that? Did he think I would judge him?"

"No... He kind of... Realized he had feelings for... Someone else."

To Izzy's surprise, Tai's face softened.

"So it worked out? He found someone else, and I found you? Seems like everything happens for a reason." Tai smiled and kissed Izzy.

"But there's a tad more to it then that..."

Tai blinked. "Oh?"

"You know how you said you two hadn't messed around in a month?"

"Ye-... … … … please tell me your kidding."

"I'm so sorry Tai."

"Matt was fucking cheating on me?!"

Izzy looked to the ground. "He told me... not to tell you..."

"But why wouldn't you? With the plan?"

"Because... I really loved you... and I hoped that by being so close you'd feel the same way..."

Tai turned and looked at the door.

"That bastard." And ran out the door, looking for Matt, leaving Izzy alone.

Tai ran as fast as he could to catch up with Matt. He saw him at the end of the block and called to him.

"MATT!"

Matt turned around and stopped to see Tai sprinting after him, and he looked ANGRY. Matt wanted to run, but he figured it was pointless running from a soccer player.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU BASTARD?!"

Matt turned back around not looking at him.

"I thought about never telling you, so you wouldn't be hurt like this, but I decided I needed to clear the air."

"What did I do wrong to make you do this?"

Matt shook his head. "It wasn't you Tai, it was me. I was selfish, stupid, and all I was thinking about was myself. I don't even know how Sora still wants anything to do with me."

"Because she's a whore apparently."

Matt turned back around and punched Tai. Tai fell to the ground, and he could see now that Matt had been crying.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL HER THAT! IT'S NOT HER FAULT IT'S MINE!"

"It may be your fault for cheating, but she betrayed my trust. Heh. Guess we know why she got the 'crest of love'. She was supposed to spread that like we were supposed to spread our crests. Like how Kari spread Light, and TK spread hope, She spread 'love'."

Matt punched Tai again. He was weak though, It wasn't having much effect. Then he hung his head, and sank down to the ground.

"No. Your right. I love Sora now, but still, I guess I can't really blame you for saying that about her."

Tai stood over him. "Why couldn't you just tell me that? If you would have told me before anything happened... Yeah I would have been pissed off, and fought for you, but we could have been friends still. None of this would have happened if you would had just told me the truth!"

"I hated myself at first, but then you found Izzy."

Tai's eyes flew open. Izzy...

"Still! He had the feelings for me anyway, he would have told me!"

'That's not true' Tai thought. 'he only told me when we got close.'

"Okay Tai, there's something else you don't know, That Izzy doesn't know."

"That you still love me?" Tai asked, not knowing how he would respond if that were the answer.

"...I really do Tai. Though, that isn't the thing I wanted to tell you."

Tai nodded not knowing what to say.

"It's not so much that I didn't love you anymore but... the truth is... Sora is Pregnant."

Tai froze. He wasn't expecting that. Matt put his face in his hands and cried.

"I loved you very much Tai... I still do... It was a one time weakness and... I snapped! I couldn't take it anymore. You weren't around and I snapped. I know its awful... I avoided you until I could think of a way to tell you... and when I found this out... I broke up with you. I knew you would never forgive me."

Tai knelled down to Matt. He didn't know what to say. He was so mixed between anger and feeling bad for the situation his ex boyfriend was in. He hugged him.

"I hate what you did Matt... But if you or Sora need me for anything... I'll be here..."

Matt looked up. "I knew... I didn't still have a chance..."

Tai had done his best to stay calm and be there for his friend, but that...

"No way in hell. Maybe, JUST maybe, if you would have came to me when this happened, there may have been a chance... that our love could have conquered this... but by lying and not trusting me with it... You have ruined it."

Tai turned around, and slowly walked away.

x

Izzy was at Tai's getting his stuff together when Tai came back. When he walked in, Izzy had his back to him. Izzy stopped what he was doing, and just stood there, with his back still to Tai, and with his head hanging.

"I'm sorry Tai. I should have told you. I never thought I'd have a chance any other way, but that doesn't excuse it. I'm so sorry."

But the next thing Izzy knew, Tai's arms were around him.

"I forgive you, my love."

Izzy blinked and turned around.

"You mean-" Izzy was cut off by Tai kissing him passionately. Izzy was surprised, but once he got over the shock, he kissed him back. After they broke the kiss, they hugged each other, and they continued their embrace for a long time. Finally, still hugging, Izzy spoke.

"What happened with Matt?"

Tai let go and sat down. "He still loves me, and wanted me back."

Izzy half smiled, knowing that since Tai was here, saying he loved him, he knew that Matt wasn't a threat.

"How Ironic." Izzy said. "Your plan would have worked!"

Tai shook his head. "No, there's more to it. He only slept with Sora once..."

"Huh? Then why did he break up with you?"

"Because... Sora's pregnant..."

Izzy's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it! But then he thought of something...

-Flashback-

"Oh Izzy, one more thing."

Izzy blinked, and then blushed, when he saw Joe was pulling a condom out of his pocket.

"If that were to happen... Be safe okay?"

Izzy nodded. Good old reliable Joe.

-End Flashback-

"Joe was trying to tell me! And I couldn't take the hint!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before we had the sleepover, I talked to Joe, and he offered me a Condom in case something happened. He had to have been trying to tell me about Sora without actually TELLING me! I'm so sorry Tai that I couldn't figure it out... If I would have, I WOULD have told you at that point."

Tai got on his knees in front of Izzy, holding his hands.

I completely forgive you Izzy, as long as, your always open and honest with me from now on.

Izzy blinked. "I can't believe your forgiving me so easily!"

"Well, you did this for love, and I think my life would be a wreck right now if not for you. But you took a chance on love, and you won- WE won!" Tai jumped up and kissed him, and they cuddled.

"Ai Shiteru" Tai said.

"Suki Dayo" Izzy replied.

And they kissed deeply and passionately, and they ended up in the bedroom. Lets just say, They were tangled again, but in a good way...

x

Everyone was shocked that Sora was pregnant, but all the Digi-Destined, vowed to help her, even Tai and Izzy.

At the end of the school year, Tai, Izzy, Matt, Sora, and Joe graduated out into the world.

Joe went on to Med school, and because of the advice he had given, he looked into being a Psychiatrist.

Matt and Sora were kind of lucky. Right after graduation, Matt's band was discovered, and was offed a lot of money for a record deal, enough to take care of the baby.

10 Years Later -

(On TV)

"Yamato, or Matt, the lead singer of "the wolves" Has made over $50 million dollars in his career! He is so successful.."

Izzy turned to Tai on the couch. "Ever think about that? You could be married to a Rock Star, living the good life. Ever wish you had that, instead of me?"

Tai answered with a kiss.

"I would always choose you. A million times over. My little genius." Izzy smiled, And then the two cuddled.

Out of high school, Tai and Izzy both went to college, Tai for Soccer and Izzy for computers. It's possible, on his current track, Izzy could be the next Bill Gates. He has designed an Operating system that make ALL others look like junk.

Tai never made it huge with soccer, so, he got a job working as a Travel agent.

As Tai and Izzy sat on the couch cuddling, and sitting next to Izzy's cat, who was pretty old by now, Felix.

And it's true that every couple fights...

"I love you Tai."

"I love you more, Izzy."

"No, I love YOU more."

"No, I love YOU more!"

….This couple agrees, this is the best fight ever, and they hope it never ends.

The End


End file.
